A Meeting of Myth and Legolas
by Keeper of the Dreams
Summary: A girl who doesn't know her worth finds her self thrown into the Fellowship. Set during The Two Towers.


*This is my first try at a LOTR fanfiction so please don't be too harsh.  
  
*I feel sorry for you if you think I own anything LOTR, except the books and the first movie. (Hee, hee!)   
  
*My ego requires feeding so please review! I wrote some Star Wars Fanfics and got one review from someone I don't know and like three from one of my friends. My ego needs food to heal it's self. Please feed it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Near Gilhallow*  
  
Aurora stood silently by the brook watching her namesake. The morning was full of pinks and oranges as the sun rose to take possession of the sky. She hated this time of day. It reminded her of what she had been before the battle between her people and the Orcs. Slowly a tear slipped down her face as the pain came flooding back.  
  
"If only I was half as beautiful," she lamented. Her comment seemed to agitate the wind as it began to whip at her hair and the mask she wore to cover the scares.  
  
"It will stay," she yelled as her hands balled into fists and she turned to begin her treck back to her cottage.  
  
*Two Hours Ride South Of Gilmhallow*   
  
Not a three hours journey from Aurora's home a trio of Fellowship members were tracking down the very band of Orcs that had destroyed Aurora's home and life. Suddenly they were no longer the hunters. Seemingly out of no where the Orcs came and surrounded them. Legolas drew out arrow after arrow as Aragorn cut them down with his sword. Gimli swung like a logger felling trees. Soon only the one battling with Aragorn remained. Gimli lay on the ground holding tight to his side as Aragorn fell from a well placed blow. Not two seconds later the Orc joined them on the dew soaked earth.  
  
Legolas rushed to the sides of his comrades to asses their injuries. He knew help would be required. Healing had never been his strong point but neither of the wounded looked fit enough to be moved. Aragorn reached over and grasped Legolas's shirt.  
  
"The town two hours back. A healer is there. Go now," he said as he fought against the blackness that threatened to over take him.  
  
"I will ride hard and return soon," he said as he rose and then whistled for his horse. As fast as he dared press the horse he took off in the direction of Gilmhallow.  
  
*The Edge Of Gilmhallow*  
  
Aurora stood at the edge of town afraid to enter. The stones the children launched at her would hurt and cut and she was not sure she could handle it again. Quickly she turned and began to go back to her home. Just then a great amount of ruckus floated from the village. She turned to see that an outsider had ridden in. His horse looked near death and the rider did not look far better. She watched as he rushed toward a young woman and took her by the shoulders. The woman shook her head and hurried away. Then Jamon, the only child to treat her kindly, rushed toward the traveler and began to lead him toward her.   
  
"No she is not a good healer. She is the best ever," the boy squilled as he pulled the elf toward his shy friend. "You must speak kindly to her Sir. She has no trust of people anymore." Then they were infront of her. The boy droped Legolas's hand and threw himself at the girl. "I have missed you Aya!"  
  
"And I you Jamon. Who is this man that looks so close to death's door," she asked as she cooked her head to one side. "Or should I say this elf." It was not a question but a statement. "Fallow me. All of my surplies are in my home," she said as she turned to leave. Jamon returned to the village wondering why Aurora had clled the strang man such a thing.  
  
"So you have been searching for me Elf?"  
  
"I was told you are the one I seek," Legolas said as she lead him deeper into the woods.  
  
"Our kinds have not spoken for thousands of years," she replied as she lowered her eyes to the forrest's floor.  
  
"Humans and elves speak quite often."  
  
"You asume too much," she said as she began to move faster.  
  
*Aurora's Home*  
  
"You left them where," you shreaked as she began to move even faster to gather all of her supplies.  
  
"Two hours south of here," he replied as he sat down in a chair at her table.  
  
"You should not have left them there! The Bandals will get them for sure!"  
  
"The what," legolas asked as she shooed him from his seat and toward the kitchen.  
  
"The Bandles! Have you never heard of them then?" She froze at the shake of his head. "They are like my kind but poses the evil magic. They care for no creatures but thier own kind. Your friends may have meet an ill end by this time," she finished with a sad shake of her head.   
  
"I did not know humans had the use of magic?"  
  
"Who said I was human," she quiped as she quickly began to walk again. Legolas caught her by the shoulders and spun her around.  
  
"What are you then? You are no dwarf and certainly no elf."  
  
"You would not believe were I to tell you," she replied as she tried to force her way past him.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"NO!'  
  
"Now."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes. You have nothing to fear from me."  
  
"If you must know I am a fairy." Legolas's hands droped from her shoulders and his jaw went slack.  
  
"They do not exist." He saw fear form in her violet eyes as she dropped the bag that held her healing supplies.  
  
"Please do not say that again!" She stooped and retrived the bag and then dashed into the kitchen. Quickly she began placing viles into the sack.  
  
"Why shouldn't I," he asked with general curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"Do not say it again!"  
  
Calmy he took a breath and said, "I don't believe in fairies."  
  
Aurora dropped the vile she had been prepairing to place into the bag. It hit the floor and shattered into millions of tiny shards. Hungrilly the deep blue liquid from inside was absorded by the dirt floor. A set of wings apeared on her back and imediately began to wilt. She droped to her knees and Legolas was barely able to keep her from hitting the floor.  
  
"I told you not to say it," she whisperd between gasps of air.  
  
"I take it back! I recount my statement! What do I do," he cried as he watched her began to go pale.  
  
"Believe........" she barely breathed the word through shaking lips the cooler of a lilly.  
  
Quietly a tear sliped from his eye in defeat for he knew not what she meant. The tear slowly floated from his cheek and feel onto her face. There it became her tear and rolled down her face to land on his tunic.   
  
"You believe," she whispered as she began to slowly raise her eyelids. Legolas stared at her in shock and wonder as she rose and her wings became thier shinning bright selves once more. 


End file.
